The present invention relates to a video controller preferably for use in a microcomputer system. The video controller controls the video display and is capable of both character generation control and cell generation control.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved video controller circuit, preferably for use in a microcomputer system and which enables character inversion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved video controller as in accordance with the preceding object and which permits video inversion under such control to provide inversion on a character-by-character basis.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved video controller which employs as the heart of the controller, a cathode ray tube controller for coupling signals to a video RAM of the video controller.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved video controller in accordance with the preceding objects and which has means for controlling the output video signal to provide graphic overlay.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved video controller in accordance with the preceding objects and which has control for enabling, in addition to character generation and cell generation, alternate set control preferably by way of the system character generator ROM.